My Life With A Vampire
by x.PrincessOfBlackRoses.x
Summary: May have to move to La Rousse For some unknown reason. What happens when she meets a weird boy name Drew? Will her life be turned upside down?   Ok I don't know how to put it in words so got with it T.T The plot is complex! CS Paul x OC Re-Written/disco.
1. My Life

Hey! My name is Mayalle Maple, but please call me May. I hate the name Mayalle. Littery...

Anyways! My life is just great!..._NOT!_

"What?" I sobbed

My mother smiles shyly. "You heard me," She paused. "Were moving!"

Max seemed over excited, me on the other hand, completely_NOT! _

I let out a hic-up.

"But mom!" I whined. "My life is HERE! In Petalburgh!"

"No buts, were moving tomorrow!"

She smiled. I sighed. I ran up to my room crying. I just flopped on my bed hiding my face in my fluffy pillow sobbing my heart out. Just then Max came in my room, he looked sad. I put my feelings aside and got up rubbing my eyes. His feelings come first before mine.

"Whats wrong little brother. Aren't you happy about the move." I faked a smile. Just because I'm upset about the move doesn't mean He has to be.

"Well...If your upset about the move..That means I am too!" He came up and hugged me. I smiled sadly. He really was the best brother ever. I love him so much. I hugged him back, and told him just because I hated the move doesn't he has too and that I love him. Then I finished telling him to go pack. He gave me one last hug and left to go pack. I smiled sadly, then I sighed. I picked up my phone and called my best friend,Stephanie but people call her Steph.

"I'm sorry I think the phone is breaking up because I thought I heard you saying your moving!"

I sighed. "I'm not lying Steph. It's true. Were moving tomorrow and I just got to news TODAY! Messed up I know right?"

"Very..." I heard her mutter thru the phone. "Anyways! You CAN'T move! Your promised that we'll always be besties. Besides I can't lose you. Your like the only person I can trust! Your like my bestie best...Bestie!" I giggled. She ran out of words to say again.

"Trust me I hate it too Stephy. Hey I'll call you once I get there 'kay?" I smiled a crooked smile. She always made me smile even when I'm the most down. We've been thru everything together. We met back in pre-k. Her mom and dad are dead, so her older brother looks after her. Of course I was there for her. There was two another guy, but I can't remember them. Oh well.

"Hey you wanna have a sleep-over before you go?" She asked happily like nothing happen. That's another I love her about her. Well..Two...One is that she can change her mood so fast. It comes in handy a lot. Second is that she ALWAYS can count on a sleep-over and boy does she party. I laughed at the thought. "Sure Steph. Came over later M'kay?"

"OF COURSE! I'll be there in five minutes!" Then the phone went dead. She doesn't like the waste anytime on a sleep-over. I laughed, and ran dowstairs.

"Well you mood has changed fast. Like the idea now?" I frowned remembering the idea. "Now I said simply" Then smiles remembering Stephanie. She'll be there for me. Hell knowing her she'll move there just to be with me!

"Hey mom Stephy is coming over to have one last sleep-over. 'kay?" I chripped.

'Of course dear. Just don't be as loud as last time!' She mutter something under her breath about Steph being a party animal. Boy was that true. I smiled. "Thanks mom!" As if it was on cue the door bell ranged. I ran to the door, but appreantly I was going to slow for the ringers sake, and the person kept hitting it fastly and hyperly.I laughed knowing it was Stephanie. I opened the door, and I saw a beautiful black hair girl. She was as tall as me. Her bangs covered her left eye. Only people close her know why. She had see-thru eyes. She wore a shirt that said "Yeah suck it!" and it had a lollipop. It was 'V' shaped and she had tight pants on and her sneekers. Before you asked. No she's not a whore. This is just her dressing fast. We hugged. Just then I heard a yell. I turnd around finding my brother Max.

"Hey Maxy-boy whats hangin'" I heard Steph say.

"Steph what are you doing here!" He yelled. "Sleep-over.'Duh!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mostly likely it was.

"No noo nooooo! Why god WHY!" I knew Max didn't like her here. When she's here he gets toturued more and it's like having two sisters. I giggled silently. Steph is really like apart of this family.

"LETS PAR-Wait is mom and dad here?" She asked looking at me.

I gasped slightly, adding dramaic effect. "...Yes"

She looked sad a bit then shrugged. "No scary movie then." My ears purked up. I love scary movies. Even tho I get nightmares. "Did you say scary movie?" I asked She grinned slyly. "OF COURSE! WHAT SLEEP-OVER IS NOT COMPLETLE WITHOUT A SCARY MOVIE!"

I heard a _Shhh_ from the kitchen. Steph instantly quieted down. "Oops..." I heard her muttered. I giggled.

"Come on." I whispered jut the tease her. "Ok Eating-pig." She smirked. I crossed my arms and pouted. "I don't eat THAT much...Do I?" I asked unsure of what she'll say.

"Nawh, Come on lets watch!" We ran up to my room and watched the movie. We spent the whole night having fun and laughing a playing while my mom put us in 'Time-out' For being to loud and gave us tie the clam down, aka, Me on one bed in my room and her on another. Yes i have two beds. Steph comes over so much we just bought her a bed. Anyways off topic. She asked me something I still wonder today..

"What gonna happen after you leave...?" She asked sadly. I knew she was holding back the tears. I could hear it in her voice. I looked down sadly. Not knowing what the say.

"...I-I'm not sure Steph..But I promise we won't lose touch! I'll always cal you, e-mail you and everything! It will be like I'm right here!" Her head went down more. I know I was like the only family she had left. After her brother of course. I walked over to and gave her a hug. This time she let the tears fall down freely. I kept hugging her saying now rubbing her back. After that we went to bed. Seeing how she was still upset. She just couldn't change her mood for this one I guess...

That night I lied in my wondering. What _will_ happen after I'm gone..? What will the new school be like..? What is everything gonna be like..? Is it gonna be the same or completely different..? I sighed. My brain hurt. Maybe it's true what Steph said. Thinking too much makes my brain hurt. Oh well..I closed my eyes letting sleep take me over. Not knowing what was ahead of me the next day.


	2. Meeting Him

**I can't stop writing this thing really o.o Btw! I bet your wondering why Paul is x Oc xD Ok My friend said I was getting obsessed with Ikarishipping so I decided I should take a break from it for awhile x.x Anyways ENJOY!**

I woke up, to a no screaming morning. I blinked. 'That's weird...' Usually when Steph stays the night I wake up to scream. If your wondering why. Her and Max fight...anyways off topic.

I got out of bed and walked sleepily to the kitchen. I saw Steph asleep, drooling on the kitchen table. I giggled. I turned my mom. She smiles at me. "Boy, Stephanie acts like this is her own house huh?" I smiled. "Yeah," I walked over to her and shook her. "Hey...Stephy...Wake up.."

"PICKACHU!" She screamed with her arms pushing her upper body up but she's still sitting down. Her eyes wide. I giggled. "You've been watching to much Pokemon." I laughed.

"Maybe so, But whatever. Ash is hot" She grin slyly. "Oh just think of what I'd with him if we was alone." She was blushing with perverted thoughts thru her mind. I sweat-dropped laughing.

"Anyways lets eat breakfast! I'm staving!" I nodded agreeing with her.

We ate breakfast and talked for a few hours groffing off, teasing Max. Then she disappeared.

"Stephy!" I called walking around the house. I went into the kitchen.

"I THROW MY SANDWICH IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAY HEY-OO! WERES THE MAY-OO!" She had a plate with a sandwich on it in the air but she had it in her hands.

I laughed, she heard me laugh and turned around and laughed with me.

"Come on sandwich queen. You gotta go home." She pouted looking down to her sandwich.

"B-But...My sandwich.." She fake cried. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Alright just eat it fast."

As soon as I said this I heard a "Done!" I looked at her blinking. "What?" She asked.

"How did you eat that so fast?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, And to answer your pointless question, your eating habits rubbed off on me."

I crossed my arms and pouted awhile she laughed.

A few minutes later, she had everything together and we was saying good-bye.

She was fake crying. "REMEMBER TO CALL ME. EMAIL ME. TEXT EVERYTHINGGGGGG!" She cried. I sweat-dropped. But hey I can't blame her. I patted her softly. " I will if you calm down and go home." I know it sounded mean but I gotta go soon and I don't wanna leave her leaving in the car. It would break her heart. Then she REALLY started crying. I frowned and hugged her.

"You cry to much.." I teased hoping it'd cheer her up. She giggles halfheartly. "I know I know... I'm just...Gonna miss you.." She smiles weakly. I hugged her one last time and she went home. I sigh knowing today was gonna be a long day without her. I looked at the clock. 2:54..Wow Steph knows how to waste time. I giggled at the thought of her. She was an awesome friend. At the school she's really well-known. Boys always falling her. I vein her. She lost almost everything. Yet she still be so perfect. Steph..Well she lost everything in one day. Her mom,her dad,her friends,her true love, and the second most closet person to her. All in the same 24 hours! I don't even know how she can smile. But yet she can make people smile but a crappy joke,boys fall for her. She has more friends then I can count. I smiled know that she'd pushed them all over a cliff just to make me happy. She really was a good friend.

I sighed knowing I was gonna have to move away from her. I plopped myself down on the couch rubbing my temples to a on-coming headache. Then It hit me. I turned to my mom.

"Hey mom, I never did ask were we was moving too..."

She stopped and looked thoughtful at me. "Ah! Yes. Were moving to La Rousse!" I turned my head to the right slightly. "Why?" I asked. Yes I never did think about asking these things. I was busy crying,packing, and playing with Steph.

She looked nervous all of a sudden.

"U-Uh...Well Um...I think it's better you'd not know." With that she left as fast as she could.

I looked really confused. Well..I was! I shrugged it off. '_It doesn't matter now.._' I thought sadly.'_Were moving and I can't stop it..._'

**BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Lets skip to were shes at the new house**

I groaned. Who knew moving could be so stressful! I sighed. "Might as well look around..." I mutter to myself and walk to the door grabbing my jacket. "MOM I'M GOING TO TAKE A WALK! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE DINNER!" I yelled opening the door. I didn't wait for a respond. I just slammed the door. I knew I was gonna scowled. Oh well I'll do with it when I get back. Just then a cold are brushed against me. I wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself. Then I let out a burr. "Man, it sure it is cold..." I mutter to myself. Then I smiled. Knowing what will get my mind off the coldness and bitterness of this town. I grabbed my cell phone and text Steph.

_Sent to: Stephy_

_From: May_

'_Hey Steph. Sorry I'm txtin' you so randonly! It's just so bored! And cold! And I miss you_

_like crazy! So whats up homie girl?'_

I pressed the sent button, sighing. I close my phone holding it, knowing she won't take long to replay.

'_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever. Let me show you all the things that we could do. You know I wanna be together. And I wanna spend the night with you. With you. Come with me tonight. We could make the night last forever!' _I heard my phone blast after 3 minutes. I smiled and opened it.

_Sent to:May_

_From:Stephy_

'_Hey girl! I miss you too! Ughh! It's hell without you! T.T! I can't wait untill the weekend. My brother said you can come over if you mom will let you!'_ I grinned and kept reading on.

'_Anyways! Nothing much just sitting here missing you. How are things there? Any cute guys?_'

I smiled. You can always count on Stephanie for cute guys. I pressed the replay button.

_Sent to: Stephy_

_From: May_

'_I'm not sure...I haven't looked around long en-_**Baam! **

I groaned rubbing my butt. "Oww.." Muttered.

"Watch were your going clumsy girl." I looked up. Then I blinked again. Guess why? I feel like I've seen him before. He head grass head. His bangs covered his eyes. I sighed, then stood up.

"I'm sor-" For some reason I looked down. I found my phone on the ground with the battery out.

"No my phone!" I bends down and got it. I looked back at him awhile I was fixing it. Even tho I couldn't see his eyes. I could tell he was rolling them. I rubbed the back of my head and sweat-dropped.

"H-Hey can you move your hair out of your eyes...Please?" I asked nicely but still a bit scared. He growled. I heard a little 'Sure'. "But don't tell anyone." I nodding, Acting like I knew what he meant. I grabbed my phone ready for a picture, but hide it behind my soon as he moved his bangs I took and pic and ran. I laughed then looked at the picture then stop dead in my tracks...He..had..Red eyes? I turned my head to the side forgetting about him. Bad move. All of a sudden he was in front of me. I laughed sheeply and showed him to picture.

"H-Heh your very...Charming?" He gave me a serious look. "Were do you live...?" He asked looking around.

"U-Um...Over there?" I pointed to my house and before a blink of an eye I was in my room and he had me bride style. I blushed. I looked up, looking in his red eyes. Something seemed off about them, but I couldn't stop staring. He laid me down on the bed. He told me not to tell anybody what I saw tonight. I didn't understand why but I nodded acting like I knew why. Doing so made him flinch. I ignored it tho. Then as fast as he came, he was gone. I blinked then shrugged it off laying on my bed. I grabbed my phone and send Steph the picture of him. Yes I still have it.

_From: Stephy_

_To: May_

'_OMG! His so cute you should ask him out! You two would look cute together! I can see it now...You him...a bed...xD = KIDS! Anyways! Why does he have red eyes? Kinda freaky if you ask me..._'

After I was done reading I wonder myself but shrugged it off like I've done for the 100'd time today.

_From: May_

_To: Stephy_

'_I'm not sure..Something is up with him. And I'm gonna find out what._'

I replaid simply. Not bothering to tell her what else happened.

She replaid just as fast as I sent it.

_From: Stephy _

_To: May_

'_Oh well! Have fun! Remember! Use PROTECTION! xD_'

I blushed then replaid back.

_From: May_

_To: Stephy_

'_SHUT UP! I JUST MET HIM! GESH! Anyways I gotta go dinner. I'll call you tomorrow. Cya!_'

I didn't bother to wait for a replay. I knew what she'd say. She'd whine then give up saying Bye. I ran downstairs.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. My mother turned to me and smiled. "Hey just in time for dinner too. By the way when did you get home. I didn't hear you come in." I shrugged. "A few minutes ago."

She shrugged too. Just like me. Likes to shrug things off. We had a nice dinner. Afterwards I ran right upstairs. Changed into my PJs and jumped right into bed. I was tried to say the least. I laid there, but couldn't go to sleep. I knew I was tried. It felt really weird. Then somehow a boy with green hair, and red eyes came into my mind. I sighed and decided I'd deal with it tomorrow. I turned over and let sleep over-take me.

**I know this chapter is boring but the fun stuff happens soon! Give it time. Wait until she goes to school xD anyways r&r and tell me whatcha think! Thanks!**


	3. Steph's Sorrow

**Hey I know it's only been a day since I last updated. but like I said I can't stop WRITING THIS THING DX I have so many ideas just poppin out of my head and I wanna get them out or else they'll hunt me T.T Anyways ENJOY!**

Mhm...I turned over and hid my face in a fluffy pillow. I didn't want this dream to end. But just went the good part is coming I heard..**BEEEP BEEEEEEEP! **I groaned throwing it at the wall. It FINALLY shut up. I lay back down smilin', and just went I'm about to doze back off I hear my phone ring.

'_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever. Let me show you all the things that we could do. You know I wanna be together. And I wanna spend the night with you. With you. Come with me tonight. We could make the night last forever!_'

I groaned grabbing it and put it to my ear, not moving.

"Hello...? What the hell do you want..?" I said dozily.

" Yeah hey too." It was Steph. I swear I could hear her roll her eyes from the phone. All of a sudden a rush of anger hit me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME AT THIS TIME!"

"Yeah I missed you too. And to answer you, I know you not a morning person so I called to make sure you woke up, and and I wanted to wish you good luck at your new school, and try not to butt dial me, and WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY! and Have you looked at the clock?" She said in one breath so I could hear her puffing. I rolled my eyes and check the read...

..._7:30_...

OMG I ONLY HAD 30 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL SCHOOL! "Thanks Stephy! I owe you!"

"Yeah yeah I want a BIIIG DISNOUR COOKIE! WITH CREAM ON IT FOR COLOR THEN I WAN-" I groaned. "Steph, I would just LOVE to her you big speach of what you want me to get you for no reason,but I gotta go. My new school starts an hour early then our old one." I heard her sigh. "That sucks. I'm sorry chicka." I shrugged. "Whatever I don't care really."

I kept talking to her and on and on while getting ready. I talked to her awaiting for the bus. I even talked to her awhile getting on the bus. I took a seat on a empty seat. I didn't care people were looking at me for being alone. I had Steph. Even if she wasn't here right now. She'd kill thru the phone. Just then a girl with midnight blue hair sat next to me. I stared at her for awhile. She finally noticed I was staring and jump a bit. I must of scared her.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I-If you don't want me to sit here. I'll just..." She started to get up. I giggled "Nawh you can sit here if you like. I have nobody to sit with anyways." I smiled. She looked happy, relied the most. "Um..HELLO! THANKS FOR INGOREING ME!" Steph called thru the phone. I hurt my ears so much I had to pull away. Dawn even heard her and she looked scared. I told Steph to shush I was making a friend, she said sorry and shutted up.

I looked at her and gave her my most resurging smile, then I put my hand out for her to sake. "Hey, My name is Mayalle. But please god Call me May I hate the name Mayalle." She smiled shyly and took my hand and shoot it, Then she shot me one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. **[A/N: She's not a lesbian it's just a pretty smile ok? D] **"Hey I'm...D-Dawn..Are you new? I haven't seen you around much.." I nodded. "Yeah I'm new. Sorry about my friend. Were so close we just couldn't let each other go." I laughed then I looked at her. She looked down a bit. I guessed she had no friends. Poor girl... "W-Well..What about you? You seem like a shy girl." I said changing the subject. Then smiled a little again. "Y-Yeah...I don't have really any friends because of that...I'm not shy..Just easily scared.." She crossed her arms and pouted. I laughed. "Your not bad at all. I think we might turn out to be good friends!" She smiled widely. "I hope so.." She said. Me and Dawn kept talking all the way to school. I end up hanging up on Stephy. Oh..She's gonna be pissed...Oh well. I walked in her and I looked around cluless. "Um.." I said sweat-dropping. Dawn laughed. "Come on I walk to the office." I smiled. "Thanks Dawnie" She laughed at the nickname I gave her. We was walking to the office. Chatting about this and that went I bumped into this girl. "Owww.." I said rubbing my butt. '_Man, it's just like when I met...him..._' I frowned. I haven't thought of him all day. I shrugged it off.

"Hey watch it!" I heard Dawn yelled. I smirked in her. She say this and smiled. She knew it was a sign as good-job. I think she's starting to come out of her shell. I looked up a saw a whore..ern a chick with black hair. Her hair style was just like Steph. I Smiled. "STEPHY!" She agve me a weird look. "Don't you DARE call me my boyfriend calls me that. And How DARE you speak to me. You don't desire my words." she spit at my feet. I glared at her. "Oh right I forgot my best friend,Stephanie, isn't a clown-whore who wears to much make-up."

"Don't say shit about my girl." I turned around and say a guy with purple hair. It came down to his shoulders. He had a purple jacket on with some black on it, and black baggy pants. His eyes were as cold as coal.

"Oh, my baby came to my cry!" She faked cry. I'm guessing he bought it cuz he gave me a glare. I didn't even move. I was too shocked. Why you ask? Cuz I know him! His Paul Shinji! One of the guys from me and Stephy's past. "Paul? Paul Shinji?" I chriped his name. This earned me a smirk. "It's seems my name is well-known. Too my warth isn't. Say a word to my girl again your dead." He glared. I gave him a confused look. Didn't he promise Stephanie that they'd marry when they get old enough and that'd he'd always love her? He even gave her a promise ring about it! "I'm May. Remember Mayalle Maple. Best friend with Steph." The girl with black hair gave me a shocked look. "What are you talking about. I don't know you." Paul turned his head around and gave her a looked like 'What the hell'. I Smiled. He remembered me. "What the hell are you talking about Stephanie. You was best friends with this girl. Other then me and Drew of course." I looked confused when he Stephanie. The 'Stephanie' on the other hand looked scared.

"R-Right! How could I forget." She hugged me. I pushed her off with an evil glare. Paul looked just as confused as Dawn. **[A/N: Almost forgot she was there!] **"Your not Stephanie!" I hissed. "Stephanie. Isn't a whore. In fact she's back in Petalburgh. I just got off the phone with her when I get off the bus when Dawn." Paul looked even more confused. I turned to him. "You wanna talk to the REAL Stephanie and not a whore." I know he was still confused, but if I still knew him anything with Stephanie in it he was in. I grabbed his hand and took him to a room I knew people wouldn't come. I grabbed my cell-phone out and and pressed speed dial 1. Then I put the call on speaker. Me and Paul could hair it ringing. It took awhile but then she finally answered.

"May!" She hissed. "This BETTER be damn good! I was right in a middle of class and I had my phone in my pocket in my tight area and it vibbed." Paul looked confused and whipers to him about a word she made up. He nodded and we kept listening. "And then I rushed to the bathroom. NOW PEOPLE THING I PEED IN MY PANTS!" I couldn't help it. I laughed. I swear I could hear pouting. "If you called me just to laugh at me. I'm just gonna go back to class."

"Oh no you don't." Said a deep voice. I turned my head and it was Paul. "Ok May. I'm not sure it's me but you voice just got really deep all of a sudden. Did you hit purborit in the pass few seconds and we not know about?" I laughed again. "No, It was Paul." I said smiling. There was an silents.

"May.." I heard somebody sob. I frowned remember what I did. I felt a rush of guilt hit me.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. "N-No..It's my fault...It just hurts to know I'm never gonna see him again..You know I still love him with all my heart..." With that Paul smiled, He started to say something but I stopped him. He needed to hear the pain he caused her. "I'm sorry..." I said softly. "I know it hurts to think about him.."

"Yeah it does...I know by now he doesn't love me no more...His moved on...Left me with a broken heart...Just like when my mom and dad died...Another wipe into my heart that will never be healed..." I guess Paul couldn't take it no more. He took my phone and turned it off speaker and put it too his ear.

**Paul's POV :D**

"Hey Stephy. It's Paul. And NEVER Doubt my love for you. I always have and always will love you." But all he heard was more weeping.

"May..Please stop it..You know it hurts so much..."

"I'm not May. I really am Paul."

"Fine...Just to prove your May what does the promise ring that Paul gave me say."

I grinned. Easy.. "I love you.." I whispered.

I heard her weep more. I hate hearing her cry. and when I'm standing here and can't do anything.

"I-It's really you...after all this time...It's you...Paul.." I heard he bust into another sob. She smiled. I just know it. I could feel it. I smiled too. After a long 6 years I finally smiled a real smile. And Only for her.

"Your voice has changed.." I said after she stopped crying.

"Yours has too...I really miss you...God so much to say and such little tim-AHHH!"

"Stephy..? STEPHY?" I called out getting worried. She never called me. I heard her scream and I started to get scared. I grabbed the phone drop. Good thing the battery didn't fall off. I kept screaming her name. People was staring weirdly at me. I didn't care. I heard someone pick up the phone. I shook inside but outside I looked pissed.

"Heh...Hey Paul.."

I knew that voice. I growled. "Reggie..."

**OH CLIFHANGER! Anyways I know it doesn't have lot to do with may or Drew yet but I wanted to get this couple done so then I can forces on May and Drew and besides I have a weird urge to do this couple too. I guess I KIDNA like it xD Answer R&R!**


	4. Explaining

**Ok theres gonna be more May and Drew! DREW SHOWS UP IN THIS CHATPER! :D Anyways..Enjoy!**

**May's POV**

I could hear Paul growl. I Blinked. Then shrugged it off. Then all of a sudden and threw my phone to the ground. Oh as I pissed! "HEY THAT'S MY PHONE! I DON'T CARE IF STEPHY DOES LOVE YOU! I'LL KILLL YO-" I stopped when I saw his face...He looked sad and guiltily..I frowned. I swear if he hurt Stephy again..."W-Whats wrong?" I studdered. He looked at me then his face changed into pissed. I blinked again. Then all of a sudden he grabbed my hand pulling me into some class room. I just stood there. Not knowing what to say. Paul was the first to say anything. "I'm sorry to come in at the most random of times, but the pripcial needs to see Drew Hayden." I started to panic. Class already started? What the hell am I doing here! I should be in class. I guessed Paul knew what I was planning and gripped my wrist tighter. Drew stood up and walks right out the door. Paul soon follow dragging me along. I couldn't help notice that Drew looked HOT! He had a black shirt. I think he had a jacket on. I couldn't tell because they were both so black. He had gary baggy pants. Just like Paul. Once we almost got to the door I growled pulling myself back glaring at Drew and Paul.

"Ok, Mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Paul scowled, Drew smirked.

"Hey May. Long time no see." I turned to Drew, then all of a sudden my mouth turned into a 'o'.

"D-Drew!" His smirk grew. Then everything came back to me. The love I had for him. The memories. Everything. I glomped him. [**A/N: It's a hug/tackle :3] **Paul growled. "Hate to break up the couple. But STEPH HAS BEEN TAKEN!" and Just as fast as I got on Drew I got off and got in Paul's face, ignoring the couple comment. "WHAT HAPPENED TO STEPHY! I SWEAR IF YOU DID ANYTHING-" Drew cut me off. "Paul..we should explain first." Paul just nodded. Then he walked off. Before I could protest Drew grabbed my hand making me blush and dragged me,following Paul.

We end up going outside rather I liked it or not. Drew Tossed...More like throw..But on a rock. Paul Scowled. I could tell he wanted this over with so he could save Steph. Drew turned to him. "Relax man,Steph can take care of herself." I gasped. "How did you know something happened to Stephy?" He shook his head. "You really care cluless,May.." I growled. "WELL GRASS-HEAD YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" He smirked. "Well get comfortable. This could take awhile..." He frowned awhile he trailed off. I nodded quickly. He sighed.

"Lets get this over with..." I heard him say. "May..Paul's Brother,Reggie, Is after me and Paul.." I turned to Paul. His head went down a bit in sadness. Poor Paul. I turned my attention back to Drew awhile he kept going. "We found out about the time we met you and Stephanie...Once we got close to you too. He decided to go after you too. Seeing how your our weakness. So that's why we moved out of the blue. To protect you too." Then the fake Stephanie came into my head all of a sudden. "What about the fake Stephanie I saw!" I randomly blurted out, What? I wanted to know.. Drew sighed. "I was just getting to that point. There was this girl that was obsessed with Paul...We told her about Stephanie then she acted like her to go out with Paul. We knew, but we also knew that it was a good thing too. Cuz then Reggie would think it was really her and take her. Of course me and Paul was gonna save her. But we much rather have her hurt then Steph. I know it's selfish of us but it's true." I blinked. Still not understanding one thing. "Well if that's true then why isn't there a fake me?" Drew grinned. "Well I have some...thing that protects me and you at the same time. So you was safe. But I couldn't protect Stephanie at the same time." I blushed. "S-So you gave up Stephy's protection for...me?" He realized what he said and blushed a bit too. "U-Um.." He was tripping over his own words. "Y-yeah...I guess you could put it that way..." I blushed more. I got up and hugged his tight. He seem a back taken back by my action, but after awhile he hugged me back. I let go and looked him right in the eye. "You still didn't answer me.." Drew turned his head to the side a bit. "Witch one..You asked alot." He chuckled. I sighed. "How you know Steph was in trouble." He shrugged. "Thats easy. The look on Paul's face gave it away." I giggled and turned to Paul. He was blushing, He shook it off tho.

"May your not going home..." I gasped. "WHY!" Paul shook his head. "Not until we work this out. Your staying with Drew. I can't protect you like he can." I looked down, still not understanding. He threw me his phone. Drew caught it and handed it to me. "Call you mom and dad, and say your staying at a new friend house for awhile." I heard Paul demand not ask not suggests, demand awhile He walked away. Skipping school..Nice Paul..I shrugged it off. I called my mom and dad about it. They seemed unsure but said ok anyways. I smiled and looked at Drew nodding. We sat there in an awkward silents. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I haven't seen in six years and we have nothing to talk about. "So...Whats that thing that can protect you and me.." I blurted out, not not knowing what to say. He frowned. He answered with a simple, "You'll see in the future..." I shrugged it off. Drew stood up for some reason. I stared at him blankly. He sighed and put his hand out for me. I stared blankly for a few second before I got what he meant. I jump at bit then grabbed his hand. He pulled me up,making him fall back a bit, but he caught himself.

"Let's go back to class." I said smiling. He nodded and we head ran..Well I ran he walked. But anyways back into school. I smiled. Maybe being here isn't gonna be so bad after all.


	5. Note,Vote,R&R

**Hey guys! I'm here saying I think I might re-writing _'My Life With A Vampire.' _I'm not sure yet. I'm getting sick of oc and wanting to add Dawn with Paul soooo badly. And I feel like **

**I've been rushing it too fast. And I also feel like I can write it better with better detail and stuff. So ok heres my idea...**

'_**Hottie To Vampire Say What?'**_

**May has a best friend,Stephanie, In Petalburgh. But she had to move to La Rousse For yet again some unknown reason. when she gets there she meets a girl named Dawn and two other girls name Misty and Leaf. They all become great friends. But when they met the hotties,boys, of the school. They seem to be freaked out of that site of them. The girls take it wrong and avoid them. Soon the boys will spend much more time with them then they like too. The girl don't know why. Seen they'll find out it's bigger then what they'd ever think of. [Ikari/Contest/Poke/Oldrival]**

**the title kinda gives it away BUT HEY! **

**Take a vote! Keep 'My Life With A Vampire' or 'Hottie To Vampire Say What?' I can't really pick so yeah! Vote and I'll work on either one of them as soon as I can! Thanks! **


End file.
